warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrant/Achievements/Speedy Achievements
Missions 41, 53, 59, and 66 are a little more tricky to earn. These decks below are examples of what you can use to get them. Speedy Wastelands (Mission 41) If you want to get Anvil as soon as possible this deck will work with a little luck. (You can also replace ONE of the EMPs with a Multi-Strike action card, however the win rate will be much lower.) A higher win rate may be achieved by replacing the EMPs with Airstrikes and adding an extra Blood Grunt. Play Blood Grunts to attack and Airstrike to kill off his flying units. The Mawcor/Asylum Deck used in for other Speedy Achievements will work here too, when using Malort as Commander and Airstrike or Chaos Wave for the Action Card. Speedy Blightlands (Mission 66) Two main approaches are used for this mission: If you finished Mission 90 before attempting this achievement, you can use Lord of Tartarus as your commander instead. Play Mawcor first, followed by the Asylums. Several different Action cards have been suggested: * Airstrike: The most common choice for Mission 66. The use is simple: use it to remove the card that's about to kill your Mawcor. * Chaos Wave: An alternative to Airstrike. In the Blight missions you will need healing Action cards to prevent the enemy commander's Enfeeble + Strike from killing your Mawcor. * Mend Wounds: Another healing option. * Injection: Strictly better than Mend Wounds for this purpose, but is only found in Blight packs. If you are fortunate enough to have one, you can even replace one Asylum with this and take a second Action card. Lucky Flurry! The Tactical Infiltrators will put you back about 24k gold, but if you don't want to burn energy waiting on the perfect pull with Mawcor this is a solid alternative for the speedy missions. Alternately, if you happen to have a third Front Line Warrior you can use it instead of the second Tactical Infiltrator. 'Speedy Pits (Mission 85)' Play Mawcor as first, then Asylum if possible, use Pandemic to keep Mawcor alive. I did this Achievement on first try and round 7 (while you got time till 11) so it seems to be pretty easy. Speedy Core (Mission 90) If you use Mawcor, Lord of Tartarus is mandatory due to the enemy commander's enfeeble/strike combo, along with an action with heal. If you don't have a Chaos Wave, you can sub in a Mend Wounds. By adding this, it may lower your chance to get it first time, but it is a safer option. Unlike in similar missions, playing two Asylums is unlikely to help here - the enemy commander will force you to heal your Mawcor before playing the other Asylum, meaning the second Asylum would only activate after the Mawcor's first attack. Having a second Asylum does not significantly improve your chances of killing the enemy commander, but it does add a 25% chance of you not drawing the Mawcor on the first turn, which would mean a near-guaranteed loss. Notes *Decks presented here are samples provided by our contributors. War Metal Wiki takes no responsibility for in-game results. Category:Deck Building Category:Achievement Decks